La Sagrada Familia
by LEEC
Summary: España y Belgica estan felizmente casados y tienen 3 hermosos hijos. La fortuna le sonrie a la Familia. Al menos hasta que que los Tios de los chicos decidan hacer una visita. Pesimo sumari, pero si lo leen les gustara, lo juro. Caracteres OC, Family UA, SpaBel Week. Dia 4: Paternidad


Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: Bélgica y España.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece menos Hetalia.

 **FanFiction.**

Los primeros rayos del alba se asomaban por las ventanas de la habitación donde Antonio* y Manon* dormían:

-Toni… ¿Qué hora es?

Pregunto la chica de cabellos dorados con tono adormilado e intentando abrir con dificultad sus ojos:

-No se…, el despertador aun no suena, vuelve a dormir.

Respondió el chico de cabellos castaños entre bostezos. La chica se sintió tentada a levantarse a ver el despertador, pero al final el sueño pudo más y callo en un sueño ligero…

… del que se despertó de inmediato:

-¡Mamá, mamá!

Los gritos venían del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto, del pasillo:

-Aquí vienen…

Dijo Manon en un tono cansado pero alegre, preparándose para lo inevitable. Antonio se colocó en mejor posición y fingió seguir dormido, con la esperanza de que eso los distrajera:

-¡YA LEVANTENSE!

Grito una voz femenina y joven desde la puerta después de abrirla con un fuerte azote:

-¡Ya es de día!, ¡Ya párense!, ¡lo prometieron!

Rápida, la pequeña creatura salto a la cama y retozo entre los dos adultos hasta que estos se levantaron:

-Ya me pare, ya me pare, ¿Qué pasa?

El hispano se levantó y tomo a la pequeña entre sus manos, mirándola y sonriendo. La niña, de apenas 6, era idéntica a su madre, con su piel clara y ojos verdes oliva. Su cabello era largo, llegándole hasta los omóplatos y cuyo fleco taba sus ojos:

-¡se nos va a hacer tarde papi!, ¡El tío Romano* y tío Niek* vienen hoy!

Antonio sintió un escalofrió por su espalda, lo había olvidado (Y en el fondo hubiera preferido que se hubiera quedado en el olvido). Manon, estirándose sobre Toni y alcanzando el reloj sobre la mesita de Noche:

-Pero Charlotte*, Niek y Romano vendrán hasta la tarde, y ahora no pasan de las 8, aparte es Sábado, no hay nadie despierto aun.

Le aviso su madre con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro, tomándola y poniéndole sobre sus piernas y dedicándole tiernas sonrisas. La pequeña la miro confundida unos instantes, pero después respondió a la sonrisa de su madre con una pregunta:

-¿Crees que tío Niek traiga regalos?

Antonio no pudo evitar soltar una risa sarcástica, que fue contestada con una mirada acusadora por Manon:

-No lo creo Charlotte…, Tu tío es algo…, obsesivo con el dinero.

-Pero tío Romano te traerá algo…, espero.

Intercedió su padre, pero para ese momento la pequeña, con el mismo temperamento despreocupado de su progenitor, había perdido interés en el asunto:

-Espero que salgamos a pasear, les quiero mostrar la ciudad.

La pequeña ya no dijo nada más, solo se acurruco en el regazo de su madre y cerró sus ojitos, cayó en un ligero sueño:

-Es una ternura cuando duerme.

Su esposa no pudo más que asentir, llevando un dedo a sus labios, indicándole que callara para que la niña, hace solo unos minutos muy activa y despierta, callera de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

El hispano contemplaba con ternura y amor a su pequeña sobre las hermosas piernas de su aún más hermosa madre.

Si, esos días lo hacían sentir vivo y afortunado.

Se quedaron así ambos, embelesados, unos minutos más mirando la escena y agradeciéndolo:

-Solo tiene que cerrar los ojos y se apaga, ese es todo el truco.

Le dijo Manon a Antonio, mientras con cariño y cuidado acariciaba la pequeña cabecilla de cabellos enredados de su hijita, que tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Antonio no pudo evitar reír mientras se paraba de la cama y buscaba unos zapatos:

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a preparar café, tú tienes las manos ocupadas.

La belga rio:

-Negro…, Muy negro.

-Como petróleo querida.

-Bueno Toni, tu café casi siempre sabe a petróleo

-Es la marca que compramos.

-Entonces tenemos que cambiar de marca.

Y sin responder nada Antonio salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y entro en su cocina. Esta, diseñada con maestría, era espaciosa y pintada con colores claros y con una amplia ventana que permitía una excelente iluminación.

Justo en el centro había una mesa empotrada en el suelo que fungía como un comedor y mesa de trabajo para las comidas que (con cocineros tan habilidosos como Antonio y Manon) era muy usada.

Con calma y distraídamente Antonio encendió la cafetera, y coloco los filtros, el agua y los granos molidos de café en sus lugares correspondientes, esperando:

-Yo también quiero de eso.

Una voz masculina y juvenil atrajo su atención. Al voltear se encontró con un chico de cabellos castaños y unos ojos verdes muy penetrantes característicos de las familias Di Rupo* y Carriedo:

-Lo siento Alfonso*, aun eres muy pequeño para esto.

El chico le dedico una mirada desafiante y algo fría:

-Ya tengo 10, papá.

-Aun así no te gustara.

El chico abrió uno de los gabinetes altos y con dificultad trato de bajar un par de tazas, casi callándose de no ser por la oportuna intervención de su padre:

-Eso no prueba nada.

Respondió el chico, algo avergonzado, a la mirada bromista de su padre:

-Por supuesto que no.

Respondió Antonio, soltándolo y después el bajando 2 tazas del mismo gabinete. Con cuidado sirvió el líquido oscuro en ambas tazas y dio un largo sorbo a una, sonriendo:

-Esto era lo que necesitaba.

Alfonso se quedó mirándolo. Cuando Antonio se percató con amabilidad y una sonrisa le extendió la taza de la que estaba bebiendo:

-Puedes tomar un sorbo.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro el chico tomo la taza y con cuidado le dio un sorbo rápido y corto, arrepintiéndose rápidamente:

-Te dije que no te gustaría.

Bromeo Antonio mientras veía como su hijo hacia muecas de desagrado al sentir el amargo sabor del café:

-Sabe a porquería.

Antonio no pudo evitar reír:

-Aun tienes que esperar unos años, créeme, te encantara.

El chico no dijo nada, solo tomo una caja de cereal y se sentó en la mesa, sirviéndolo en un tazón:

-Y… ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Pregunto Toni de repente, pesándole el cartón de leche y una cuchara limpia del fregadero:

-Se metió a bañar.

El hispano tomo ambas tazas y camino lento hacia la entrada de la cocina, Alfonso daba grandes cucharadas al cereal:

-Dijo algo sobre dar una buena impresión a mis tíos, creo que quiere dinero.

Antonio no pudo evitar reír:

-Parece que no conoce a Tio Niek.

Y sin decir otra cosa salió de la cocina y subió las escalares tan rápido como las tazas de café en sus manos se lo permitieron:

-Te debo la vida.

Agradeció Manon cuando se llevó la taza a los labios:

-Negro como el petróleo.

Bromeo Antonio, dando cortos sorbos, sentándose en la esquina de la cama:

-¿Y a qué hora llega tu hermano?

-Dijo que llegaría como a las 4 o 5, dependiendo de qué tan fácil pudiera coger el avión en Ámsterdam, ¿A qué horas llegara Romano?

-Me dijo que a las 3, aunque conociéndolo llegara a las 5.

Manon dejo la taza sobre su mesa de noche, recostándose y cerrando los ojos:

-En ese caso aún tenemos tiempo.

Y, si decir otra cosa se entregó de nuevo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Y, si decir otra cosa se entregó de nuevo a los brazos de Morfeo. Antonio hizo lo mismo, pensando en al MUY largo día que le esperaba a él y a su familia.

 **Glosario.**

 **Antonio Fernández Carriedo:** Nombre Oficial de España.

 **Manon Di Rupo:** Nombre FanMade de Bélgica.

 **Romano Vargas:** Nombre Oficial de Italia del Sur.

 **Niek Di Rupo:** Nombre FanMade de Países Bajos (Holanda).

 **Charlotte Fernández Di Rupo:** Nombre y carácter OC de la Hija menor del Matrimonio.

 **Alfonso Fernández Di Rupo:** Nombre y Carácter OC de Uno de los Hijos Mayores del Matrimonio.


End file.
